


A Trial Run

by The_Jester_Erebus10



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Parent/Child Incest, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Erebus10/pseuds/The_Jester_Erebus10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills attends Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a Ravenclaw. Her seventh year is proving to be quite interesting so far.  With James Sirius Potter trailing her tail for a date, Regina succumbs to something more dark and twisted with her DADA professor, unbeknownst to her Gryffindor gang, Emma and Graham, and her Hufflepuff pal Belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trial Run

**Author's Note:**

> For Black Queen Week, will be multi chaptered

Regina stepped down the corridor leading from Ravenclaw tower, casting a glance to the little first years scurrying down the hall. She was a seventh year; her last year at Hogwarts was proving to be interesting, indeed. She scurried through the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table, greeting her friend with a wide smile.

Regina sat down next to Emma, who winked at her. “Guess who gave me a Valentine today?”

Oh, yeah, it's Valentine's Day.

“Who?” Regina asked, her cheeks tinged with a bit of pink that she hoped went unnoticed by her friends.

“Killian Jones...ya know, that Quidditch Keeper from Slytherin,” Emma grunted as she popped a chocolate in her mouth, and Regina nodded. “I'm surprised that James hasn't sent you one, yet.”

James Sirius Potter, or rather, the bane of Regina's existence, was always trying to woo her in the most obnoxious ways.

“What time is it?” Regina asked, as Emma said,

“Quarter to two. Why?”

“I have detention.”

“You? Detention? How?” Emma's mouth dropped open. She looked scandalized. 

“I'll meet you in the courtyard in an hour,” Regina said hurriedly, as she picked up her books and fled from the Great Hall. 

 

As she made her way down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor's office, her heart knocked against her chest rapidly. When she got there, she knocked on the door once, twice, thrice, and a very familiar voice answered her summons.

“Enter,” Professor Mills called.

Regina stepped into Professor Mill's personal office, and closed the door.

“Regina,” Professor Mills started, and Regina reacted by pointing at the floor.

“Is that how you greet your Mistress?” Regina snapped, her wand cracking against her palm almost painfully. Professor Mills flinched slightly. 

“Mistress,” Mills whispered, falling to her knees before Regina, and Regina felt pacified for a moment. Mills needed this, wanted this, and only Regina could give it to her.

“Should I chain you up, this time, perhaps? Or would the ropes prove to be more...satisfactory this time?” Regina mused, Transfiguring the quill in her pocket into a long, thin whip.

This was sick and wrong and Regina needed this...needed wield control over the one person who devastated her, the one person who owned her...

“Get down on your hands and knees and grovel, pet,” Regina murmured. “I heard you gave Emma detention yesterday.”

Mills' eyes were downcast. “Yes...she--”

“Do not speak unless I say you can. You are being punished, Professor,” Regina ordered. 

“May I touch you, Mistress?” Mills asked, her voice pleading and sweet, cracking slightly with need.

“You may,” Regina said, sighing as she felt Mills' hands and tongue and teeth collide with the tender flesh of her leg and moving up to the junction between her thighs.

“Emma did nothing wrong,” Regina said, her voice quivering with a slight tremor as she felt a tongue lave her. “She's just a foolhardy Gryffindor. And my best friend, unless you forgot.”

Mills responded by biting Regina's clit lightly, and Regina bucked into her hungry mouth. “Ah! I think you're jealous, Professor,” Regina snickered, trying to keep her voice as steady as she could.

“Do you think I love her more than I love you?” Regina mused. “That she could give me what I need? A bit harder, pet, yess, that's it...”

Regina jumped as her Professor's tongue slid lower, parting her cheeks and swiping at the little rosy hole it found there.

“Oh?”

Mills' moans were muffled as she snaked her tongue inside Regina's most private entrance. Regina had never felt something like this before, this wet heat absorbing into her very soul, and heart...

Two fingers that were poised at her impossibly wet hole slowly slid inside, thrusting at her insides as a thumb scraped over her clit roughly. 

“Pet, oh, pet, yesss I'm--”

A hot, liquid fire rushed through Regina like a storm, destroying everything in it's wake...her thoughts, her dreams, her sanity...

As Regina quaked and pulsed, Professor Mills pulled her head from between Regina's legs. She slowly dragged her tongue across her lips as Regina's eyes widened. 

“That was a good trial run, Regina. You could become a Dominant yet,” Cora said, as Regina shuddered and closed her eyes. 

“Mother...”


End file.
